Royalty Has Its Privileges
by seditionary
Summary: Silly AU inspired by the Royal Wedding. Hotch is a prince whose father  Rossi, lol is making him choose a bride, but he's more interested in his two courtiers, Morgan and Reid. Smut! Slash, crackish, m/m sex, threesome.


**A/N: Oh, dear. I've been playing over at the Kink Meme on Live Journal. It's so much smutty fun! This is one of my fills to a prompt-this one was asking for a fic inspired by the Royal Wedding, in which Hotch is the ruler of a kingdom, but is more interested in his courtiers (Reid and Morgan) than his bride-to-be. So, yeah, threesome! Slash, m/m sex ensues. Kind of silly. Enjoy!**

**Seds**

* * *

><p>"She's... unsuitable." Prince Aaron stared out the palace window onto the green. The lovely young blonde princess from the neighboring kingdom was being borne away in her carriage.<p>

_"Unsuitable?" _King David asked in disgust. "She's perfect!" He put a hand on his son's shoulder. "Look at me, son." Prince Aaron turned to his father, but kept his eyes on the floor. King David gently lifted his chin to meet his eyes. "I won't be around much longer, you know that." He took a deep breath and a wracking cough served to underline his words. "You need a wife, my boy. A woman who will be your helpmate in ruling this fair kingdom. It's too much for a man to face all alone. Princess Jennifer is everything you require-intelligent, beautiful, certainly capable of giving you sons. I recommend you ask for her hand, and do not wait too long. There are other suitors who desire her. You may miss your opportunity."

Prince Aaron gave his father a grim look. "I will consider your advice, dear father. But, you must know-I will not settle for mere convenience in choosing a spouse. I want true love."

King David chuckled. "You are royalty, lad. You can have both." With a twinkle in his eye, he strode toward the door, then turned. "I will arrange a meeting with Princess Jennifer's father. We'll have the wedding within the month. While I'm still on this earthly plane to enjoy it."

Prince Aaron watched his father depart, then looked at his two courtiers, posted on either side of the bedchamber's door. Young Reid was so beautiful-delicate, a pale, slender wisp of a boy with large eyes and elegant hands. Morgan was very much the opposite, but equally as beautiful-a Moor who had been captured as a child and brought up as a slave, but who had given his loyalty in battle to King David and was rewarded with a place in the royal household. His magnificently muscled frame was lithe and limber, and he exuded confidence and quiet dignity.

Prince Aaron could not have chosen between them if his life depended on it.

He smiled. "Reid. Come here."

The younger courtier quickly obeyed, and bowed his head respectfully. "Yes, my lord?"

"This business with the princess has made me tense. Tend to me, please."

Prince Aaron sat down and Reid knelt before him. He pushed aside the prince's clothing and pulled out the royal cock and began licking and sucking it. Morgan looked on for a moment, then deferentially cast his gaze out the window.

"It's all right to watch, Morgan. You know I don't mind."

"Yes, lord. I just... struggle with envy at Reid's position." His eyes danced with amusement and Prince Aaron chuckled.

"You'll have your chance to serve my needs. All in good time, don't worry. Ahhh..." he gasped, as Reid's talented mouth took him to a new level of pleasure. "Stop! Stop, lad, let us move our efforts to a more hospitable location." The prince removed his member from Reid's warm mouth and stood up. He gestured to Morgan, who came to his side and began helping him undress. Reid stripped naked. He prepared a small pot of oil and placed it on the nightstand next to the broad and wide royal bed, then scooted over to the far side.

The prince joined him, then looked expectantly at Morgan, who divested himself of his clothing as well. He lay down next to his liege, and gathered him into his arms. They kissed eagerly, while Prince Aaron soothingly stroked young Reid's straining cock. He finished his kiss with Morgan and spoke in a gravelly voice. "Get him ready for me." Morgan nodded, happy to oblige. He gracefully clambered over Aaron and flipped Reid over on his belly, then began lapping at the boy's crinkled entrance with his warm tongue. Aaron sat back and watched happily as Reid squirmed and panted in ecstasy.

"His little hole needs stretching, Morgan." Morgan obediently began inserting first one, than another long dark finger into the boy, making him moan. Aaron ran a hand down Morgan's broad back, then reached under him and stroked his already hard cock.

"I believe this will be to your liking, m'lord," Morgan stated, indicating the boy's now well-prepared entrance.

"Very good. Hand me the oil." Aaron took his place kneeling at the boy's backside and thoroughly coated his aching member. He easily slid his cock into Reid's tight little hole, then pulled at Morgan to join him in a kiss, tasting Reid on his lips. "You are... delicious."

Morgan chuckled and ran his fingertips lightly over his lord's royal bottom. "Tell me your heart's desire, lord."

"I think you know."

"Yes, I think so." This was not the first time the prince had enjoyed the pleasure of both his courtiers at once, but it was the first time he would allow himself to be impaled while performing that very same act on the young man eagerly taking his cock beneath him. Morgan was careful to prepare him much as he did Reid, which was slightly trickier as Prince Aaron's rear was in constant motion, thrusting deeply into Reid's vulnerable ass.

Morgan greased up and mounted his prince, and was rewarded with a groan of pure ecstasy.

"Yes! Morgan, you stallion! Fuck me, fuck my royal ass!" Aaron cried. From there, the panting monarch-to-be redoubled his efforts in pounding young Reid, and the boy screamed out his orgasm. Morgan thrust powerfully and soon brought Aaron to giddy completion. At that moment, Morgan hastily withdrew.

"May I have permission to finish with my hand, lord?" he asked respectfully.

"Take Reid." The prince settled back, exhausted, and let Morgan pull Reid onto his lap. The boy's wide eyes regarded Morgan's startling erection and he looked worriedly at his prince. "My lord, I've never... You've never had Morgan fuck me before-he's so _large..._ I mean no disrespect, but he may ruin me for your use for a few days, and-"

"Oh, no, no. You can well accommodate him. It will be a fine treat for both of you, rest assured," Aaron sighed. "I take great pleasure in seeing my men enjoy themselves. Have at it." He waved his hand, and Morgan guided Reid down onto his enormous cock. The boy groaned, but it wasn't long before both beautiful men were rutting and grunting in satisfaction. Aaron watched, pleased, a lazy smile on his face. He raised himself to take a kiss from Reid, using his tongue to bring the boy over the edge. At the sight of Reid's spurting cock, Morgan quickly followed and all three men gathered together in a loving embrace as they contentedly drifted off into slumber.

* * *

><p>The following morning, King David entered his son's bedchamber, eager to share some news. Princess Jennifer had accepted the offer made on behalf of Price Aaron-she was to become his bride within the fortnight.<p>

But, he stopped in his tracks at the sight that greeted him-his son, wrapped in the arms of his courtiers, all of them stark naked. The young boy, Reid, he thought, had his head resting on Aaron's chest, and Morgan was spooning the prince so that his arms encircled Aaron and Reid, as well, Reid's long fingers were wrapped around Morgan's bicep, forming a loving cocoon around the future King of the realm.

Oh, dear, King David thought. His news could wait. He needed time to arrange for an even bigger wedding event than he'd planned-he needed to make sure the Princess was well-dazzled before the Prince had to explain the royal sleeping arrangements to her.


End file.
